Duel Gazer
A Duel Gazer, known as a D-Gazer (Ｄ－ゲイザ, Di - Geiza) in the Japanese version, is a device in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL which is worn over a person's eye. It allows the wearer to watch duels in an augmented reality setting. In anime, they have been shown to be used as communicators, such as phones. They have also been shown to link together two different Duel Gazers for Duels and allow any other Duel Gazers to link to the Duel to see it. This most likely allows spectators to follow just one Duel even if there are multiple Duels using Augmented Reality occurring in the local area. They can also be used to check set cards if a player forgets what card they set and its effect. Like Duel Disks and Duel Runners, Duel Gazers have a standard version (light grey with blue lens), but also has different design colors, and different versions can be adapted with glasses as seen with Flip. Nelson Andrews' Esper Sparrow mask can be connected with a Duel Gazer in a similar way as Flip's glasses. Duel Gazer Tattoo Some Duelists use special tattoos found at their left eye in place of a Duel Gazer. When activated, it spreads around the eye, forming into a shape that's unique to every Duelist. Kite Tenjo was the first Duelist seen capable of Dueling without a normal Duel Gazer; consequently Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Dextra, Nistro, Luna, and Kyoji Yagumo are capable of Dueling in that manner as well. When Trey receives special powers from Vetrix, his tattoo starts to glow, and cover more of his face. In addition, although Astral does not need a Duel Gazer to Duel, his left eye is golden, as opposed to his light blue right eye, which is similar to the fact that a person wearing a Duel Gazer tattoo over their eye has their left eye color change. Gallery Mechanical Anime Chitaro Ariga's D-Gazer.png | Standard Male Female D-Gazer.png | Standard Female Anna's D-Gazer.jpg | Anna Kaboom Bronk's D-Gazer.png | Bronk Stone Umimi's D-Gazer.png | Brooke Walker Cathy's D-Gazer.jpg | Cathy Katherine Fallguys Jackal's D-Gazer.png | Coyote/Jackal Faker D-Gazer.png | Dr. Faker Flip's D-Gazer.png | Flip Turner Haru's D-Gazer.png | Haru Tsukumo Kari's D-Gazer.png | Kari Tsukumo Mr. Heartland Gazer.png | Mr. Heartland Nelson's D-Gazer.jpg | Nelson Andrews Dog-chan's D-Gazer.jpg | Pip Reginald's D-Gazer.jpg | Reginald "Shark" Kastle Rei's D-Gazer.jpg | Ray Shadows Rio's D-Gazer.png | Rio Kastle Chukichi's D-Gazer.jpg | Roscoe Tori's D-Gazer.jpg | Tori Meadows Unknown Duelist D-Gazer.png | Unknown Duelist Fallguys Wolf's D-Gazer.png | Wolfsbane Yuma's D-Gazer.jpg | Yuma Tsukumo ZEXAL Yuma's D-Gazer.jpg | ZEXAL Yuma Tsukumo Manga Alpha's D-Gazer.png | Alpha Cathy's D-Gazer (manga).jpg | Cathy (manga) Laugh's D-Gazer.png | Dark Mask of Laughter Faker's D-Gazer.jpg | Dr. Faker (Kazuki Takahashi's first design concepts) Eviluder's D-Gazer.png | Eviluder Flip's D-Gazer (manga).png | Tokunosuke Hyori (manga) Kento's D-Gazer.png | Kento Naito Master Evil's -D-Gazer.png | Master Evil Mr Heartland's D-Gazer.png | Mr. Heartland Shota's D-Gazer.png | Shota Geki Syndy's D-Gazer.png | Syndy Chross Tattoo Anime Dextra's D-Gazer.jpg | Dextra Kite's D-Gazer.jpg | Kite Tenjo Nistro's D-Gazer.jpg | Nistro Quattro'sD-Gazer.jpg | Quattro Quinton's D-Gazer.png | Quinton Trey's D-Gazer.jpg | Trey Manga Kyoji's Duel Gazer.png | Kyoji Yagumo Luna's D-Gazer.jpg | Luna Others Anime Astral Gazer.png | Astral - Astral has no Duel Gazer, but his left eye becomes more luminous. Fuma's Duel Gazer.png | Barians in human form, except Girag, and brainwashed minions do not use a D-Gazer to duel. Instead, their left eye becomes red. Gilag's D-Gazer.jpg | Girag - Girag uses a red lens as a Duel Gazer. It resembles Cologne's Duel Gazer. Mach Gazer.png | Mach - Mach has no Duel Gazer, but his right eye becomes more luminous. Orbital 7's D-Gazer.png | Orbital 7 - As a robot, Orbital 7 has a Duel Gazer-like device installed in his left eye. Rio Gazer.png | Rio Kastle - Under the control of Abyss, she has no Duel Gazer, but her left eye becomes more luminous. Tron's D-Gazer.jpg | Vetrix - He uses his right eye as a Duel Gazer as it becomes more luminous. Contact_Gazer.png | ZEXAL II Yuma Tsukumo - In ZEXAL II, Yuma has no Duel Gazer, but his left eye glows with piercing lights. ZEXAL III Gazer.png | ZEXAL III Yuma Tsukumo - In ZEXAL III, Yuma has no Duel Gazer, but his left eye is something similar to Astral's eyes, Manga Captain Corn's D-Gazer.jpg | Captain Corn - He uses his eyepatch as a Duel Gazer. Koron's D-Gazer.jpg | Cologne - She appears to wear a kind of lens as a Duel Gazer, but nothing was said about it. Hishakaku's D-Gazer.png | Hishakaku - Just like Cologne, he seems to wear lens as a Duel Gazer, although his is darker and less luminous than Cologne's. Shadow's D-Gazer.png | Shadow - When he Duels, Shadow's left eye gains a thick glow which resembles a flame. Trivia * Quinton, Kite, Nistro and Dextra were also seen using regular Duel Gazers shown in flashbacks. * In the anime, Cathy wears glasses, but instead of using a special model to be attached on it as Flip, she just removes her glasses and wears a normal mechanical Duel Gazer. * It seem as though, while a Duel Gazer only covers one eye, the Duelist sees only Augmented Reality while wearing it. * Trey's, Quattro's, and Quinton's tattoos are all secondary colors (orange, green, and purple). Interestingly each individuals clothing and their hair color consists of the primary colors (red, yellow, and blue). * Thunder Spark used nothing in his eyes during a Duel, and they didn't seem to change in any way. It is unknown if he still was able to see the Augmented Reality Vision or if he wasn't able to see it at all. References Category:Dueling equipment